Morning
by Remotes
Summary: Haruki and Isuke decide to skip school and stay in bed. FutaHaruki/Isuke *Also on AO3


_Haruki fuck me harder!_

She did as commanded and thrust inside her lover with more force. Nails scraped against her back almost to the point of drawing blood. Her hips slammed against the girl under her with such a large force that the headboard continuously to hit the wall behind. If Haruki wasn't balls deep in her lover, she would have been worried about breaking the wall.

She pulled her head away from Isuke's neck to watch her as her face contorted with pleasure. Pride filled Haruki as her girlfriend writhered under her, satisfied that she was able to make her feel this good.

Walls clenched around her cock in an attempt at getting her as deep as possible. The legs wrapped around her waist tightened their hold as Isuke moaned loudly, her body shuddering under her as an intense orgasm came over her.

Haruki closed her eyes and continued to move inside.

Hot. So fucking hot.

That's how Haruki felt when she woke up. She jolted against the soft body pressing against her front. Her arms wrapped around her girlfriend as her dick strained between them. Isuke shifted in her arms to look at her.

With one eyebrow raised it was as if she were saying _really Haruki?_

Haruki's face flushed and she sighed. She stuttered through an apology and attempted to get off the bed. She planned to go take a cold shower and hopefully get her dream out of her mind.

Isuke turned and straddled Haruki before she could move away. She decided that if she was going to be woken up by someone humping her ass, she might as well have some fun. She ground her hips into Haruki's erection and smirked when Haruki's body jerked. A moan was freely released from the girl below her.

Real Isuke was far better than dream Isuke.

Haruki laid flat against the bed with her arms laying limp. Her eyes closed to focus on trying to convince Isuke to get off of her instead of her half-way-there orgasm. With a struggled breath, she tried to rationalize that if they didn't get up, they'd be late for class.

Isuke just rolled her eyes and said something along the lines of how she didn't care and that she'd rather take care of Haruki's situation, punctuating her sentence with a hard grind of her hips.

She leaned down and captured Haruki's lips with her own. Her tongue slipped between the slightly parted lips and coaxed the other to play and it wasn't long before Haruki kissed back with fervor. When she was sure that Haruki was distracted Isuke reached under the sheet and Haruki's boxers to grasp her erection.

Fingers wrapped around the appendage and squeezed. Slowly, she firmly grasped it her hand stroked in an up and down motion. Her thumb rubbing against the head on every stroke. The hips below her canted up and desperately tried to hump her hand. Haruki moaned into her mouth and gasped for breath.

Haruki, unable to continue focusing on kissing, broke away and tilted her head back. The hand on her dick blew her mind. Each stroke and twist sent shivers through her body. The sensations of her nails that lightly scraped against the underside to the tip drove her insane. She never wanted the feeling to end.

Isuke rolled her eyes yet again. This was taking way longer than she wanted. Her hand was starting to cramp and it looked as though Haruki wouldn't be finished anytime soon. She really didn't want to spend her whole morning in bed giving a handjob.

In a swift motion Isuke lifted her t-shirt over her head and tossed it behind her. This was a sure fire way to get Haruki to cum quickly. She knew that her girlfriend loved them even though she refused to admit it.

The bare breasts in front of Haruki did, in fact, add to her excitement. Without thinking her hands reached up to cup them. She loved squeezing them and feeling the hard nipples beneath her palms. Her fingers rolled the stiff peaks between her thumbs and pointer fingers.

She suddenly had an idea. An idea that involved those luscious breasts and her dick. An idea that had popped into her head on more than one occasion.

She stopped moving her hands, regaining a bit of focus, and grabbed the hand on her dick, stilling the movements. Isuke was about to protest when Haruki flipped their positions. She moved her body up to straddle Isuke's torso.

When Isuke understood what Haruki wanted she grabbed Haruki's erection and started stroking it again. The precum provided lubrication as she inserted the cock between her breasts. Her hands squeezed her breasts together, the head of Haruki's cock peeking through the top.

At Isuke's confirmation Haruki grabbed onto the headboard and started ramming herself between Isuke's breasts. He jaw went slack. It was hot and wet and tight. Her thighs burned and her stomach tightened. She was torn between watching her dick slide between Isuke's tits and closing her eyes. Haruki willed her eyes to stay open because, in all honesty, she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to do this again.

It wasn't long before Haruki felt herself about to cum. As quickly as she could, she she pulled away from Isuke's body, grabbed her dick, and came all over Isuke's stomach and breasts. She continued hovering above as she regained her breath. Her still erect appendage still standing at full attention.

Isuke, pleased that she was able to get her girlfriend off, was not pleased with the sticky feeling between her legs. With very little effort she switched their positions again with Haruki beneath her and almost laughed when she let out a surprised squeal. It was such a girly sound from her usually tomboyish girlfriend.

Pink panties joined their other clothes on the floor.

Before they knew it Isuke was riding Haruki. Isuke's body slammed down as Haruki's hips bucked up. Their movements completely in sync. Hands clenched against Haruki's toned stomach. Bed springs squeaked with every compression.

Isuke let out small gasps each time Haruki hit deep inside her. She loved the feeling of being completely filled as she moved on top her lover and Haruki's cock was by far the largest thing she had ever had inside her.

Loud moans echoed through their room. Haruki had never been more thankful for everyone on their floor being in class otherwise they would all hear the two of them going at it. School dorm walls, they found, were the thinnest materials known to man and anything louder than a regular indoor voice could be heard on the whole floor.

They both reached their peaks, backs arching and bodies stiff. Haruki's cum shooting into Isuke who clenched tightly around her. Isuke collapsed with their lower regions still connected. Their breathing steadied their eyes closed.

A knock on the door interrupted their post-sex haze.

Confused, Isuke slid off of Haruki and got up from the bed. Her legs almost gave way under her as she searched for her panties and t-shirt. She slid her clothing on and cringed at the feeling of dried cum on her skin.

Ready to kill whoever interrupted them, Isuke yanked open the door. The words on her lips died as everyone on their floor stood outside glaring at her. All of which were in different forms of pajamas and sleepwear. It was then that she realized that there were no classes.

It was Saturday morning.


End file.
